


Turandot

by majorana1458



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorana1458/pseuds/majorana1458





	Turandot

阿布罗狄讨厌艺术。 

更正确的说法是，尽管上天赋予了他值得被艺术摹仿的美，他却是艺术与美的公敌，有遍地杂乱生长的玫瑰作证。他唯一一次靠近艺术，是在十二宫战前，被迪斯马斯克拉着去了一次歌剧院。 

他不会喜欢歌剧院这种地方，即使他二人远离观众，在独立的包厢里。况且还得按迪斯马斯克的要求，穿上如今人类社会公认的正式服饰——衬衫加笔挺西装实在令人不自在，各种行动受约束。大厅密密麻麻全是人，像蚂蚁一样多，舞台上又吵又闹，两个多小时的表演对他就是一场煎熬。坐立不安，闲极无聊，看了看迪斯马斯克硬塞在他手里的剧本简介： 

普契尼《图兰朵》…一大堆夸赞作者极其作品如何伟大的句子…中国公主招亲。参加者要猜出公主的三个迷，猜不出就要被杀。其中一位从波斯慕名而来的王子就这样被砍了头… 

简介扔到一边，长叹口气，不明白怎么会有这么蠢的剧本。 

迪斯马斯克全神贯注观看演出。阿布瘫坐在软椅上，被歌剧的女高音男高音催眠进入梦乡。最后被演出结束时经久不息的热烈鼓掌声和观众的欢呼声弄醒。大厅的灯也亮了，明闪闪晃人眼睛。 

迪斯马斯克同样在鼓掌，一脸满足，盯着舞台上那些穿着华丽戏服的人。阿布诧异地发现自己从来没在那张脸上见到过如此专注与沉醉的表情，它有一种这些年里在圣域中从未存在过的东西。 

有观众往舞台投掷鲜花。双鱼座战士虽不懂缘由，也送了个人情，舞台上直接飘下了玫瑰花瓣，千千万万鲜红的花瓣从高处飘落，似乎整个舞台都会淹没在玫瑰花瓣的花海中。一股浓郁的玫瑰香弥漫了大厅，整个剧院随即淹没在狂呼声中。见到玫瑰的一刻迪斯身体一紧，他第一反应怕有毒：“你真有无毒的花？” 

“我毒死一剧院的人做什么？我没这爱好。”他的口气像个孩子一样天真。 

“不走吗？”剧院早已空无一人。迪斯马斯克执意留下来进行自己的探索，他去了演员的化妆室，阿布因长时间等待有些不耐，进化妆室催促。 

“你真不喜欢这种地方。”迪斯马斯克正把玩着一个面具，轻巧又精致，涂着艳丽的颜色，“委屈你了，专程陪我来一趟。” 

在这种时刻正确答案应该是：陪你是应该的。但阿布在甜言蜜语方面经验少得可怜，他的回答是一句显得很呆的“阿”字。 

阿布也不明白自己为什么答应这个安排。这是他们两人第一次在圣域外共同活动。不为圣域的任务，不为战士的训练。只单纯以爱人身份，像普通爱人做的那样，一起享受共同时光。 

这是第一次。其实他们在一起很多年了。 

“我喜欢这个。”他的手指轻抚摸那个面具，“就演员而言，指定出演什么角色，就戴着什么样的面具。做着指定角色的事，说着指定角色的台词。” 

阿布罗狄早期建立的道德概念，在为撒加扫除障碍，除掉反抗者的过程中越磨越淡。善如此柔弱，像刚发芽的小苗；恶如此强壮，像参天大树。迪斯说的没错，他想，确定了角色，就应该好好履行选定角色的责任，为了大地的和平和秩序，即使暂时为恶也是正义的。 

“你一向标榜你追求力量，而你又有美神的名字。这两个概念有时可以互相混淆。” 

“你弄错了吧，这不是同一样东西。” 

“我想我应该没有弄错。”迪斯马斯克走过来，那些对男人而言稍显亮丽的颜色居然异常适合他。他把面具套在阿布脸上，“你看，这和巨蟹宫的面具实质上没有两样。” 

众多死去的人，躯壳，骸骨遗弃在荒地沟壑慢慢腐烂，与虫兽也没有什么区别。死亡让一切平等。他杀人时，甚至认为自己赋予了那些人终极平等。 

而作为以玫瑰为武器的战士，阿布罗狄自然最了解玫瑰。玫瑰未全开时，花瓣只有第一层是打开的，内层花瓣还紧紧裹住。越往内层，花瓣越是紧缩，像皱起的丝绸紧紧护住花心。人类有时把爱人间结合的行为喻为采撷花朵。花心的层层防护反会激起人的破坏欲，想长驱直入，用一种属于雄性的特有方式，用强力，抵住那柔软的花瓣，去破坏，去触碰重重花瓣守护的花心。迪斯马斯克的指尖在他的发丝间轻触，一股强烈的感觉抓住了他。他顺从于感觉，抓住了发间那双手，禁锢住这个人，开始他的采撷。 

歌剧院最终成了好的回忆。紧接着迪斯就接到一道命令——刺杀天秤座战士。阿布罗狄不想表现出担忧，但迪斯敏锐地察觉出来了，察觉了他无法隐藏的焦虑。 

“怎么了？”那双美丽的眼睛直直看着自己，宝石一般闪耀，宝石一般质朴，不得不承认，心如铁石的人被这样盯着也会有软化的倾向，铁石也化为沙，“你很喜欢那个地方？等这次过后，我引你去那里吧。”他指中国，天秤座前辈所在的那个国度。 

“不，”阿布罗狄摇头，“我不想去，一点也不想。” 

阿布罗狄从来都对异域缺乏兴致。但迪斯马斯克和阿布罗狄不同，他对于未知总有足够的开放性和好奇心。更何况在穆来之前，在很多孩子来之前，迪斯马斯克几乎独占前教皇的宠爱。他看着老教皇书房里的书画长大，全关于东方那个古老国家。只不过当他亲自前往那片土地，去寻找故事中的遗迹时，他发现自己构想的幻境中的一切并不存在。 

“你一定要回来。”阿布罗狄打断了迪斯马斯克的沉思，“之后我可以陪你去海边。”阿布罗狄指爱琴海，神话中雅典国王埃勾斯坠入的那片海，那里有最美的落日。尽管阿布罗狄从不被这种景色打动，但迪斯马斯克总爱去那里。坐在海峡绝壁之上，脚下是波涛，迎着夕阳，吹着海风。静静坐着，直到漫天星光。 

迪斯履约了，从五老峰回来了。 

十二宫前一夜，他们所有人穿着黄金圣衣在教皇厅聚集。坐着一人，站着九人。艾欧利亚的眼神、表情皆显示出异常，众人心知肚明又不出一言。穆最后到，樱色的长发像一种异数，他并未向宝座上的人行跪礼，而是轻轻看了迪斯马斯克一眼。 

因为老教皇，他二人曾有些特殊的时光。迪斯马斯克以为这一眼会带起自己心中一些早被摒弃的感情：例如内疚，例如自责，或许还有后悔。后悔这十三年中所有的选择。 但事实上什么也没发生。 

与此同时阿布罗狄死死盯着看向迪斯马斯克的穆。穆执意做正确的事，要让一切回原位。但对阿布罗狄来说，力量就是正义，撒加在他看来正确无疑，他也从不会也不懂得为自己一意孤行的信念后悔或辩护，更不容许别人质疑。 

大理石砌成的空荡荡的教皇厅中，黄金圣衣泛起的冰冷光泽互相辉映，凑不齐的十二宫战士听着座椅上戴面具穿法袍的人为即将到来的战斗准备的豪言壮语。 

这十三年就是个蒙着纱的谎言，明日谎言就会被揭开，明日是结局，升起的太阳是他们最后的阳光。 

这十三年毫无意义，我们早已失去我们的前辈，失去我们正确的前进道路，我们还会失去我们的伙伴。女神走了又来，她会带来新的战士填补残缺的黄金战士，要选错道路的人要付出代价。 

除了一件事，十三年中阿布罗狄只做了一件以大众眼光评判也堪称正确的事，唯一的一件。他记得《图兰朵》，记得迪斯马斯克喋喋不休的解说。尽管他看不明白，听不懂，尽管他在演出途中时断时续的睡着，感受不到演唱者的声音悬浮着，像燃烧的火一样将四周的空气变了形。那是爱的声音，那种频率会传染，叫人心弦惊动，与之共振。 

歌剧内容里，公主的三道谜题答案分别是：“希望”，“鲜血“与“图兰朵”，“图兰朵”在蒙古语中意为温暖。那是爱的激情。不是《小王子》书中写的，是感受到的，是这十三年中唯一的真实。


End file.
